


Twist The Knife

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [18]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Steve, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, pat down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's always been game for a little healthy roleplaying in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> As per the request on my fanfiction account by the guest who wanted a little pat down action, I present this! Hope you enjoy it!

His hands were strong and steady against her arms, torso, hips, thighs, legs, moving slowly as he patted her down, making sure she wasn’t carrying anything extra.  As though she could get away with it wearing a skin tight cat suit, she thought with a smirk, but the blond man didn’t seem too convinced.  He turned her around to stare at her, blue eyes distrusting as he held her confident gaze.  

“I don’t trust ya,” he said, words lilting with his accent. Brooklyn, she thought, trying not to grin at its reappearance.  He was really getting into this.  

She arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest though it only pushed her breasts dangerously up to the opening of the catsuit.  Something Rogers hadn’t missed.  “Your men checked me, and you just checked me.  Are you really stupid enough to think that I could still conceal some weapons?”  It had been awhile since she’d had to pull out the Russian accent

“I’m not stupid enough to think you couldn’t.”

A soft laugh passed through her lips but she extended her arms to the side, shrugging before lowering them.  “Then I suppose you and I are at an impasse, Captain,” she purred out the last word, flicking her eyes back up to his.  He didn’t shift or so much as bat an eyelash at that.  Stepping a little closer he took her chin in hand and held tight.  

“Strip.”

She faltered for half a moment, eyes narrowing as she pulled away with a hiss.  “Excuse you?”

“You heard me.  Strip. Down.  Or I’ll do it for you. I can’t trust you.”

“Trust is a two way street, Captain.  How am I to know that you aren’t going to shoot me the moment you get the chance?  Or take advantage of me when I’m vulnerable?”

“Because, again, I know better than to think you’re ever vulnerable.  Even without an inch of clothing on you’d still be more formidable than most of my men.”

She allowed herself a grin, flashing him her teeth in acknowledgement of his compliment before resigning herself to doing what she was told.  He had a plan, after all, and as she slid down the zipper of her suit she watched as cock began to stiffen in his jeans, hard and trapped between the tight jeans and his leg as it filled with blood.  She arched a brow as she slipped out of the top of her cat suit, breasts free and swinging slightly as she shimmied her hips to make it easier to slip out of.  His eyes never left her, Nat able to feel them even as she bent over to bring the rest of it to her feet and step out of it.  She met his gaze without flinching before he looked to the small dagger strapped to her inner thigh.  Heh.  What could she say?  

Without another word he had her bent over the desk he’d been standing just in front of, her breasts pressed hard to the cold wood as a quiet groan left her lips.  His fingers trailed over her backside and latched onto the leather strap keeping the knife to her skin, ripping it off as though it wasn’t anything.  She bit hard onto her bottom lip as she heard it clatter to the ground before he kicked it away.  Well, there went plan B.  

“Thought you could pull one over on me?” He hissed in her ear.  The voice was enough to get her turned on, but feeling him hard and pressed up against her ass?  It was all she could do not to moan, though the scent of her arousal hit the air not long after.  She felt him grin against her skin as he bit down on her shoulder, making her cry out.  “Or maybe you did it just to make me mad.  Just to make me bend you over.  You liked the pat down a little more than you should’ve, huh?” He asked before latching onto her skin and sucking hard on the soft skin of her shoulder.  Beneath him she shivered, actually moaning when one of his hands ghosted between her legs and felt how wet she already was.  He moaned against her, and without much preface he took his cock into his hands, spread her legs a little wider, and slipped with ease into her.  Now she echoed his moan, head tipping back as he jerked his hips into her, the sound of his skin hitting hers the perfect accompaniment to how he was taking her: hard, fast, as though he had nothing to lose.  As though she really had tried to sneak a weapon into some secret meeting, or whatever it was they were playing wtih now.  She just played along, knowing it made him happy and how he’d make her happy afterwards.  She wasn’t about to say no when his cock was that hard and filled her up so perfectly.  She backed her ass up further onto his cock so that he shivered atop her from the sensation, but before too long he pulled out of her.  A warm, wet finger pushed at the edges of her asshole making her squirm beneath him.  He put his free hand to her back, keeping her pressed down.  

“Oh no, you need to learn not to fuck with me, you silly little girl.”

Ugh.  It shouldn’t have been so sexy when he said that, but with the smirk in his voice, and the memory of his cock in her not minutes ago, he could’ve been calling her a million and one things under the sun and she would’ve still shuddered beneath him.  The first finger entered without issue, Steve having fucked her ass yesterday, so she was still nice and stretched out, allowing for two fingers, then three to push into her without issue.  When she keened against his intrusion, wanting to demand more but knowing better than to actually do it, she was pulled up and off of the desk before being laid the other way on it so that her back was on the hard wooden surface.  

“Stay,” he murmured, pulling his fingers from her ass before moving to the other side, where her head was hanging off the desk.  Without so much as a warning he pressed his cock to her lips and she opened to let him in, swallowing him down.  He tasted of her, and she moaned as he pushed himself down her throat.  One of his hands threaded through her hair, caressing her scalp lovingly.  Almost enough to break the idea of what they were doing.  When she relaxed as a reaction he tightened his grip so a tiny spark of pain laced through her skull.  Hmm.  Not bad.  

“Now now, don’t get sloppy and slow on me.  You’re just prolonging your own pleasure,” he smirked from above her.  Well, that was incentive enough, and she hallowed her cheeks as he pushed himself all the way back inside her, tongue stroking the base of his cock when he bottomed out, gasping and groaning as she sucked hard enough to nearly make him come down her throat.  He pulled out just before, panting a little harder than he had intended, and grinned down at her.  

“Nice to know your mouth is good for something else than trying to talk your way out of trouble.”  He murmured, leaning over to pinch her nipples before moving once more to the other side.  Cock still wet with Natasha’s saliva, he pushed without issue into her ass, filling her up inch by inch until he’d buried himself to the hilt, balls slapping against her ass gently as he started slowly thrusting into her, hissing: “God, you’re so tight.  Feels so good.”  

She couldn’t do anything else but hum her agreement, gyrating her hips in slow circles so that he gasped and held onto her for some semblance of control.  One of his thumbs pressed to her clit, making her gasp and buck against the attention, leaning up on her elbows to get a better look at what he was doing, her mouth hanging open as she panted and shuddered beneath him.  Steve grinned at her, murmuring something about her needing to get a good look at what he was doing to her, before slamming harder and harder into her.  In a matter of minutes she was tightening around him, shouting as her orgasm snuck up on her and crashed onto her, squeezing the air from her lungs until stars popped in front of her eyes.  Steve wasn’t far behind, the heat and pressure of her too much for him when she’d already teased and taunted him for so long.  After he’d filled her up he stilled, riding out the last few aftershocks of his orgasm with soft pants, cock twitching inside her.  

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking down at her and smiling, accent gone and pulling her carefully, slowly up and into his arms.  Nat nodded, grinning as his lips met hers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  

“Of course.  I’m always up for a little hard fucking,” she teased when he finally pulled away to allow her oxygen.  

“The knife was a nice touch.”

“Well, someone has to keep you on top of your game,” she teased with a wink.  Already she felt him hardening inside her again, causing her to lock her ankles around his waist.  “Ready for round two? It’s my turn to interrogate you now.”  

 


End file.
